1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot toy and an assembling method of the robot toy, and in particular, a robot toy including a servo and an assembling method of the robot toy.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a robot toy with a structure of connecting one block and another block with a servo is known. In such a robot toy, it is common to assemble the robot toy in a following way.
First, a leg of a humanoid robot toy is described. Here, components of the leg include one block mounted with an RC turbo thereon and the other block to be connected to the one block. In this case, first, an initial voltage is placed on a signal line of a servo to figure out a center position (servo zero position) and an output shaft of the servo is fitted into a boss of the other block at a home position (basic starting position) of the one block and the other block. In this way, adjoining blocks are attached together. With this, the entire leg is assembled.
Also similar to the leg, components of an arm, a torso and a head, and the torso and limbs are connected (for example, see “Nisoku Hokou Robotto Seisaku Chonyumon (Basic Introduction of Making a Robot Walking on Two Feet)” published by Ohmsha, Ltd. Oct. 5, 2006, third impression of the first edition, 140-141).
A spline is usually provided in the output shaft of the servo. In this case, in order to fit the output shaft into the boss, the spline of the output shaft and a concave section of an inner circumference of the boss need to be meshed.
However, generally only a few threads are provided on the spline of the output shaft of the servo and a positional relation when the output shaft of the servo is fitted into the boss is limited to a few types. Therefore, when the spline is provided in the output shaft of the servo, it is difficult to fit the output shaft of the servo into the boss at a position where the servo zero position of the servo motor and the home position of the robot toy match.
On the other hand, when the spline is not provided on the output shaft of the servo, degree of freedom of the positional relation of fitting the output shaft of the servo into the boss is too high, and it is difficult to fit the output shaft of the servo into the boss at a position where the servo zero position and the home position match.
Therefore, conventionally, a control IC in the robot toy is connected to a personal computer so that the servo zero position and the home position is matched with an editor.
However, such operation is complicated.
Such a situation may occur when there is an error in design of the components of the robot toy.